Learning from the Past
by Oilux
Summary: Axel's a player, he should have guessed that one day it would come back to haunt him.
1. Chapter 1

Axel was a player. Every one of his friends knew it, it was rare for him to go out and not come home with somebody. Guys girls, it didn't matter, Axel swung both ways. Tonight though was different, he could tell. The club was the same, the same people, same songs, but something different was going to happen. Axel looked forward to it; normally this feeling meant that he was going to get laid.

The club was packed, but that was normal. Axel headed towards the bar, it was always easier to get a person who was drunk and Axel wasn't really in the mood for a challenge. When he got to the bar, he didn't see anyone who caught his eye immediately, but after scanning it again, he saw a gorgeous blue-eyed blonde. Axel went over to him.

"Hey beautiful, what's your name?" Axel used his most flirtatious voice, sexy and low. The blonde just looked at him, seemingly unaffected.

"Roxas" His voice was depressed and sounded a little annoyed from being bothered.

Axel flirted with him the entire night, ordering him drinks, even their most expensive one called "a sea-salt ice-cream". Still Roxas paid him no heed, even when Axel resorted to talking about how it's raining outside. After about an hour and a half of just trying to get the kid to open up, Axel was going to give up, but right before he left he heard Roxas speak again.

"I know about you, ya know" Roxas still didn't look at him, but he knew Axel heard him.

"Oh yea, what did ya hear?" Axel turned back around hope growing inside him that Roxas finally decided to talk,

"You're Axel, and you collect people's heats." Finally Roxas looked him in the eye.

"S'cuse me?" _The kid finally talks and this is what comes out? _Axel thought.

"You flirt with people, get them to fall for you and then you leave them."

"And how do you know this" Axel started to wonder who's been talking about him.

"You already did it to me. And let me tell you something, who do you think you are? Runnin' 'round leaving scars, you're gonna catch a cold from the ice inside your soul. I hope that one day you'll see the pain you have caused". Roxas got up "But until then here's my number for when you're the one who gets hurt cause trust me you're going to need someone and I doubt anyone else is going to be there for you."


	2. Chapter 2

_~Axel~_

He was right. I never thought he would be right. I met a great guy. I thought he was the one, he wasn't. He left me and used me like I had used so many others. Roxas was right. I slid back to rest on the ground, letting the rain pour over me. I was in an alley, I can't remember where exactly.

You always think that it will never happen to you, and I wasn't the exception. He was so nice but he was just using me to get back at his boyfriend. I thought we had something but no. He dumped me at the park, and then left into his boyfriends waiting arms. I had wandered for hours, only able to think about what Roxas had said, and how he was right.

It had to be late, the sky was dark and the rain was cold. There was almost no one on the streets, and I kept hoping that Roxas would show up out of nowhere to save me. I shouldn't ask to be saved, I had put him through the exact same torment, but it was all I could think of. I closed my eyes, letting my head fall forward.

I don't remember how long I stayed like that. It seemed like an eternity. After what felt like hours passed the rain suddenly stopped. Then there was a person crouching next to me. It was Roxas. I didn't want to believe my eyes. He looked like an angel as he kneeled next me and started talking to me.

I don't remember anything he said. I just remember him being there and then he was helping me. All I knew was that I was finally safe. Then I passed out.

_~Roxas~_

The last thing that I expected was a call today. It was from a guy who claimed that he broke up with Axel. He said no one had seen him in hours and they wanted to know if I had heard from him or seen them. I told them no then went on my own to look for him.

I searched for hours, when I finally found him lying in an alley. By that time it was raining pretty roughly and it was dark. I kneeled next to him but he didn't seem to see me.

"Axel." No response.

I tried a couple of other times, but I still got no response. Giving up, I just picked him up, bearing his weight on my back.

"Looks like someone finally got a taste of their own medicine. Well someone's got to pick up the pieces, and I guess that job is up to me."


End file.
